She's not My Lover
by Fighter54
Summary: Alvin is in trouble over a scandal. Brittany broken up with him. what will he do? Work it out on stage. read on to find out


_A quick idea that came to my head. It's also a MJ Tribute._

**Chapter 1-She's not my Lover**

Seville Scandal

_Today a female chipmunk has come forward claiming to be carrying Alvin Seville's Baby. The girl's name is __Charlene. She says she and the said rockstar meet at a private party and he seduced her to his room, where they shared a night of passion._

_The band manager Dave Seville has yet to make a statement to the press and will not make one until after the concert the chipmunks have tomorrow night at the Staples centre._

_It is also rumoured that Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller broke up over this._

_That will conclude this breaking news story._

The TV turned off. Alvin Seville looks heartbroken. The break up over this story was hitting him hard. But it was not true. He loves one girl and it's to win her back.

"Dave!" yelled Alvin

**The Next Day at the Concert**

And now, Alvin Seville will take the stage alone sing two songs for tonight only. Give it Up for Alvin.

The Chipmunk enters wearing his favourite hoodie and cap. But on his hand was a white glove like Michael Jackson. Boos were heard from around the arena due to the public shock of that story.

"Listen, I know you believe in that story about me. Well here is my side of thing in a song written by my mentor, MJ. Please listen and then decide. "Said Alvin

Backstage, Brittany was struggling with Simon and Theodore. "Why, He cheated on me so why should I listen. Her sisters watched in the background.

Before Simon could reply, the music started. Alvin started to dance in a Michael Jackson style way.

**She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round**

The crowd started to cheer and Brittany stopped struggling.

**She told me her name was Billie jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round**

People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth

Billie jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

For forty days and forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
'cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
(do think twice)

She told my baby, we were dancing still three  
Then she looked at me, she show me a photo  
My baby cried, 'cause his eyes were like mine

**People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
Then the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her room  
**

At the Break, Alvin started to moonwalk to from the right part of the stage to the left, spun and started to sing again

**  
Billie jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
Billie jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
Billie jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, she says he is my son  
She says I am the one  
Billie jean is not my lover  
Billie jean is not my lover  
Billie jean is not my lover  
Billie jean is not my lover  
Billie jean is not my lover  
Billie jean is not my lover**

To finish, he threw his hat into the crowd.

"That got your attention, didn't it. " Alvin joked. Now for my next song is dedicated to Brittany Miller. The Girl who has to put up with the press making up lies. I'm Sorry, Brittany."

The music starts again with a different beat

**Do you remember  
When we fell in love  
We were young  
And innocent then  
Do you remember  
How it all began  
It just seemed like heaven  
So why did it end?**

Do you remember  
Back in the fall  
We'd be together  
All day long  
Do you remember  
Us holding hands  
In each other's eyes  
We'd stare  
(tell me)

Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met  
Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time

Do you remember  
How we used to talk  
(ya know)  
We'd stay on the phone  
At night till dawn  
Do you remember  
All the things we said like  
I love you so  
I'll never let you go

Do you remember  
Back in the spring  
Every morning birds would sing  
Do you remember  
Those special times  
They'll just go on and on  
In the back of my mind

Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met girl  
Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time

Those sweet memories  
Will always be dear to me  
And girl no matter what was said  
I will never forget what we had  
Now baby

Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met  
Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time

Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met  
Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time

Remember the times  
Ooh  
Remember the times  
Do you remember girl  
Remember the times  
On the phone you and me  
Remember the times  
Till dawn, two or three  
What about us girl

Remember the times  
Do you. do you, do you,  
Do you, do you  
Remember the times  
In the park, on the beach  
Remember the times  
You and me in spain  
Remember the times  
What about, what about...

Remember the times  
Ooh... in the park  
Remember the times  
After dark..., do you, do you, do you  
Remember the times  
Do you, do you, do you, do you  
Remember the times  
Yeah yeah  
Remember the times

At the end, Brittany walked on to the stage and grabbing Alvin, pulls him in and gave him a long and Passionate kiss. The crowd cheered at the sight, but Alvin didn't care. He had Brittany back.

**Later on at the press conference.**

Alvin sat at the table in the press room, glaring at the reporters gathered.

"I will have ten minutes here and I will answer any questions. So who's first?" said Alvin

A reporter stood up "Alvin, just to say well done. You sound great out there tonight. But there were a lot of reports of you cheating with Brittany. Is there any truth in the claims?"

"I will say this. This is another example of the press trying to break us up. Yes, I met a girl at that party. We talked a minute and then I joined my brothers who will say that I was with them the whole night. That's It!"

"What about you and Miss Miller?" asked the same reporter

"We had a fight over the rumors and we move on. I love Brittany and I will not cheat on her after trying so long to get together with her."

The conference continued like this and ended. Alvin was over the moon. He had Brittany back and killed the rumors before they got worse. Life was good again.

_That it. Please review and send your thoughts. It was a quick one-shot so I will not follow it up._


End file.
